Hitsugi Mansion? But They Called it, 'Haunted House'
by chizuru-ka
Summary: Yorozuya Gin-chan menerima 'titah' dari pihak Shinsengumi untuk membantu mereka melepaskan kutukan rumah berhantu. Humor kurang, Horror mungkin di chapter depan../ "TERUS UNTUK APA KAU PUBLISH CERITA INI!"/tak lepas dari typo dan kegajean tingkat dewa? akankah Yorozuya Gin-chan menerima pekerjaan ini?/"Halo?"
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, saya kembali dengan cerita yang baru dan bodoh. mungkin tidak bakal seru sih tapi, yah sudahlah..**

**ini hanya sekedar hiburan jika ada menyinggung pihak lain, silahkan protes kepada gorila-sensei.. tak perlu banyak cing-cong silahkan baca..**

* * *

"**Hitsugi Mansion? But They Called it, 'Haunted House'!"**

**Disclaimer: Sorata-eh, Sorachi-sensei (as gorilla)**

**Warning: TYPO, tiadak baku, dan gaje..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUARR!**

Suara Guntur di tengah malam yang dingin dan di temani dengan hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya ke muka bumi menambah kengerian malam yang penuh dengan genangan darah.

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

Bunyi tetesan darah yang berasal dari katana yang tajam itu terdengar jelas di lantai tatami rumah besar tersebut. Terlihat sebuah sosok pria dengan _hakama_ berwarna putih yang kini sudah penuh dengan lumuran darah tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah tumpukan mayat yang terpotong secara halus dan kecil-kecil. Seperti melihat potongan daging ayam. Pria itu tersenyum menyeringai, sambil menggenggam katananya erat-erat.

"Aku..pasti akan membunuh siapa saja siapapun yang berani melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah keluarga Hitsugi ini. Ini adalah sumpahku.."

Pria yang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan darah itu menghela nafasnya sejenak dan kembali menyeringai.

"Walaupun aku sudah mati sekalipun…"

**CRASH!**

Dan pria itu pun memenggal kepalanya sendiri menggunakan katana miliknya. Sejak saat itu rumah keluarga Hitsugi adalah rumah yang terlarang untuk di kunjungi, bahkan jika ada satu nyamuk sekalipun yang masuk maka tidak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup..

.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN INIII?! KENAPA SORATA SENSEI YANG BIASANYA MEMBUAT CERITA ACTION JADI MEMBUAT CERITA HORROR BEGINI?!"

Gin melempar majalah Jump yang baru saja di belinya di toko buku dekat stasiun kereta api, Kagura yang masih asyik memakan Sukonbu di depan televisi hanya menatap wajah ketakutan Gin dengan datar. Sedangkan Ginpachi yang sedang (tidak) asyik menyapu ruang tamu Yorozuya menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Gin-san, sekarang inikan sedang musim panas. Jadi wajar kalau para komikus-komikus berlomba-lomba membuat cerita horror untuk meramaikan musim panas ini,"

Ucap Shinpachi sambil terus menyapu, Gin berpikir sejenak. Dia baru menyadari kalau bulan ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Gin pun mendengus meremehkan sambil berusaha tetap membaca majalah Jump yang berisi banyak cerita-cerita hantu itu (dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat).

"Apa kau bilang? Musim panas untuk cerita Horror?! HAH! Komikus-komikus jaman sekarang itu bodoh-bodoh! Mereka kira aku akan takut apa dengan cerita palsu seperti ini? Hahahaha.."

Gin tertawa hambar, padahal baru melihat gambarnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menagis di pelukan Ketsuko Ana.

_**TOK..**_

_**TOK..**_

_**TOK…**_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar sangat nyaring namun temponya lambat, entah kenapa atmosfer di ruangan Yorozuya jadi mencekam.

"AAAUUU!" Tiba-tiba Sadaharu mengaum keras ke arah pintu masuk Yorozuya Gin-chan wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dan penuh dengan geraman.

"Ah, Sadaharu mengaum! kau seekor serigala ya? Kalau begitu kau bisa berubah menjadi Jacob-aru?" Tanya Kagura antusias.

"OI! KAU KIRA INI FILM TWILIT APA?!" Teriak Shinpachi.

"O—oo—ii! Sepertinya ada seseorang di luar sana, Shinpachi, kau bukakan pintu sana!" Ujar Gin sambil mengambil selimut tebalnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut itu.

Gin merasa ada seorang tamu yang aneh di luar sana, karena itulah Sadaharu mengum seperti serigala. Tapi sebenarnya Sadaharu itu anjing atau serigala? Atau di campuran antara keduanya? Walaupun di sebut sebagai 'inugami' juga, wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti seekor kucing. Benarkan?

"MEMANGNYA KAMI PEDULI!" Teriak Shinpachi.

Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ceritanya. Shinpachi pun membuka pintu geser tersebut dan…

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, kecuali sebuah surat berwarna hitam pekat yang di taruh di bawah lantai kayu. Shinpachi segera mengambil surat berwrna hitam itu dengan wajah bingung. Namun segera membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Si-si-siapa tadi Shinpachi?" Tanya Gin dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi aku.."

"HANTU! ITU SUDAH PASTI HANTU! KAMI-SAMA, APA SALAHKU PADAMU?! TIDAK CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBERIKU COBAAN SAAT AKU DATANG KEPENGINAPAN HANTU MILIK KENALAN OTOSE-SAN ITU?!"

"Tenanglah Gin-san, aku menemukan sepucuk.."

"RAMBUT HANTU, BENARKAN? KAU TADI BERTEMU DENGAN HANTU TANPA KEPALA? ATAU SADAKO? ATAU KAPPA?"

"Bukan begitu, ini.."

"AAHH! SURUH SAJA SORACHI-SENSEI MENGHENTIKAN KOMIK GINTAMA KALAU DIA TERUS MENYIKSAKU DENGAN HANTU-HANTU SIALAN ITU!"

"GIN-SAN! AKU MENEMUKAN SEPUCUK SURAT BERWARNA HITAM DI LUAR SANA! DAN JANGAN SURUH SORACHI SENSEI UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN KOMIK GINTAMA!"

Shinpachi sudah capek dari tadi mau bicara di putus-putus terus. Setelah itu mereka bertiga. Ah-Sadaharu juga ikut. Mengelilingi surat berwarna hitam pekat itu dengan wajah penasaran. Surat berwarna hitam pekat? Surat macam apa itu? Tidak mungkin ini surat cinta dari Ketsuko Ana, atau surat dari Papi, atau mungkin surat tagihan listrik dan air yang belum dibayar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buka surat ini!" kata Gin dengan lantang, dia mengambil surat itu dan segera merobeknya perlahan. Tiba-tiba muncul tetesan darah dari dalam surat tersebut.

"AAGGHHH! DARAH!ITU DARAH!" Teriak Gin histeris.

"Diamlah-aru!"

BLETAK! Kagura menjitak kepala Gin hingga kepal Gin menyentuh lantai hingga bolong.

"Sebenarnya surat apa ini?" Tanya Shinpachi, diapun mengambil surat putih yang penuh dengan lumuran darah itu, dan llebih mengerikannya lagi. Isi surat itu memang di tulis dengan darah. Shinpachi pun membacakan isi surat itu dengan nyaring.

"_TES..TES..TES.._

_AH, SUDAH MENYALA YA? BAIKLAH, _

_SELAMAT MALAM YOROZUYA GIN-CHAN, INI AKU OKITA SOUGO. SEBENARNYA TADI AKU MAU MAMPIR SEBENTAR KE SANA, TAPI KARENA AKU SEDANG SIBUK JADI AKU HANYA BISA MENGANTARKAN SURAT PERMOHONAN INI. (YAMAZAKI SEDANG SAKIT FLU, MAKANYA AKU YANG MENGANTARNYA) _

'_SEBENARNYA SAAT INI SHINSENGUMI SEDANG DI RUNDUNG SEBUAH MASALAH. PIHAK KE SHOGUN-AN SEDANG KETAKUTAN DENGAN SEBUAH KUTUKAN DARI RUMAH __**HANTU**__ DARI KELUARGA HITSUGI. MEREKA MEMINTA KAMI SHINSENGUMI UNTUK MELEPAS KUTUKAN ITU. TAPI KAMI MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUAN KALIAN DAN ORANG-ORANG TERKUAT LAINNYA KARENA ITU, DATANGLAH KE SHINSENGUMI BESOK MALAM. KAMI SEMUA TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN DAN TENTU ADA BAYARAN MAHAL UNTUK PEKERJAAN INI.'_

_YAH..AKU RASA ITU TADI YANG INGIN DIKATAKAN OLEH HIJIKATA-SAN (MATI KAU HIJIKATA!) SUDAH DULU YA, DAAHH.._

_PS: AKU SEDANG MENCOBA MENULIS SURAT DENGAN TINTA YANG TERBUAT DARI DARAH AYAM, COBALAH SEKALI-SEKALI INI MENARIK.._"

TERTANDA

SHINSENGUMI

"BOKEEE! APA-APAAN INI?! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENULIS SURAT DENGAN TINTA DARAH AYAM?!TERUS YANG MENULIS INI SIAPA? HIJIKATA-SAN ATAU OKITA-SAN?" (Jawabannya: Okita)

Teriak Shinpachi, Kagura malah terlihat senang karena bisa berkunjung ke rumah hantu.

"Kalau begitu kita akan berkunjung ke rumah hantu? Asyik-aru! Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu!"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Keluarga Hitsugi? Bu-bukannya itu mirip dengan cerita horror yang ada di komik Jump yang baru saja kubaca?!" Teriak Gin kembali histeris, wajahnya kini terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Tolak itu semua! Kita tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan yang bisa memakan banyak nyawa begitu!" Gin memandang surat itu dengan horror.

"Eh, ada PS lagi.." lanjut Shinpachi, diapun membacanya kembali.

"_PS LAGI: KALAU KALIAN MENOLAK, SEMUA HAL YANG KALIAN SUKAI AKAN KAMI MUSNAHKAN DARI HIDUP KALIAN UNTUK SELAMA-LAMANYA. KAMI TIDAK BERCANDA, khu..khu..khu..."_

Setelah membaca surat itu wajah mereka semua berbuah menjadi horror.

"_CD_ Otsu-ku..semua yang berbau Otsu akan hilang?" Shinpachi menerawang ke depan dengan pandangan mata layaknya ikan mati.

"Su-sukonbu..telur di atas nasi hangat..semua makanan yang aku sukai..tidak akan bisa kumakan lagi?" Mata Kagura berkaca-kaca dengan liur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Parfait, Strawbery milk, semua makan manis, dan Jump..tidak!" Gin mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga tambah terlihat keriting.

"Woof,Woof!" Sadaharu ikut berpartisipasi, silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang di sukai oleh Sadaharu.

**Jreeng!jreeng!jreeng!**

Terdengar suara backsound yang terdengar metal dan memekakakan telinga, aura di ruangan itu menjadi lebih bersemangat dan berat dengan background api neraka jahanam yang menyala-nyala.

"TIDAK AKAN KAMI BIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI! KITA HARUS MENERIMA PEKERJAAN INI!"

..

..

**_To Be Continue..._**

* * *

**Saya tahu ini tidak lucu, mungkin saya akan lebih fokus ke horrornya? he..he..**

**maaf jika masih banyak typo dan kekurangan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: OC-OOC-Tidak baku-banyak typo bertebaran dan..banyak parody, mungkin?**

**Disclaimer: Aoi`aoi` ano Sorachii`..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hitsugi Mansion? But They Called it, 'Haunted House'!"**

Saat ini ketiga anggota yorozuya gin-chan dan Otae..

"woof! Woof!"

Ah, lagi-lagi lupa dengan Sadaharu (Author kepalanya digigit Sadaharu). Baiklah aku ulangi lagi.

Saat ini keempat anggota Yorozuya Gin-chan tengah duduk bersila di depan para anggota inti Shinshengumi yaitu, Isao Kondo (yang kepalanya sedang di injak-injak Otae), Hijikata Toushirou (yang tengah mengisap rokoknya dengan duduk bersila santai dan cuek), dan Okita Sougo (yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menembak Hijikata dengan Bazooka andalannya, dan seperti biasa biasa dapat di tangkis oleh Hijikata).

"Hu-Achoo! Tunggu dulu! Aku juga ada di sini, jangan lupakan aku!" Teriak Yamazaki sang anpan-man.

"Aku bukan pahlawan berbentuk roti anpan itu! Tapi aku memang suka anp-HACHOO!" lanjut Yamazaki diikuti dengan bersin yang keras, flunya belum sembuh ternyata.

"Apa itu 'anp-HACHOO!'-aru?" Kagura bertanya hal yang (sumpah) sebenarnya tidak penting kepada Yamazaki.

Shinpachi yang duduk di samping Gin berusaha fokus kepada pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Shinsengumi tempo hari, diapun berdehem untuk menenangkan suasana yang ributnya minta ampun itu, sayangnya mereka tidak mau mendengar deheman sang 'megane'.

"Siapa yang kau panggil megane, dan kalian diamlah! Kita sedang menghadapi masalah serius di sini!"

"Shinpachi coba lihat, hingusnya Anpan freak bisa melar seperti tokoh B* yang ada di kartun Kelir* Shin-chan-aru!' Kagura dengan cekatannya memainkan hingus Yamazaki yang meler, kontanYamazaki kalang kabut mencari tisu. Shinpachi sweatdrop sambil berpikir di dalam hatinya.

**BRAK!**

"DIAM!"

Gin yang dari tadi terlihat diam saja, kini menggebrak lantai kayu di ruangan berbentuk segiempat itu dengan keras. Seketika itu juga suasana riuh pun menjadi tenang. Shinpachi terlihat kagum dengan tindakan Gin yang tumben-tumbennya waras, menenangkan orang-orang yang tengah ribut tersebut. Paling tidak Gin bisa lebih serius lagi dalam mengahadapi pekerjaannya kali ini, walaupun berhubungan dengan sesuatau yang SANGAT di bencinya sih.

Gin menatap wajah mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan intens dan serius, atmosfer di ruangan itu menjadi tegang.

"Dimana toilet? Daritadi aku menahan ingin buang air besar.." Tanya Gin masih dengan wajah serius.

**DUAK! DASH! BLARR!**

Hantaman kaki Otae, Tendangan Kagura , dan tembakkan bazooka Hijikata tepat mengenai semua wilayah vital milik Gin. Sedangkan Shinpachi terlihat menangis karena sudah salah kaprah saat melihat tindakkan serius Gin tadi.

"Kapan mereka semua jadi normal sih?" tangis Shinpachi, tanpa terasa hingusnya juga meler seperti Yamazaki dan Yamazaki pun memberi Shinpachi tisu yang entah darimana dia mendapatkannya.

"Tisu?"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Shinpachi sambil mengambil Tissu dari tangan Yamazaki.

"SROOT!" Dan kedua tsukomi itupun akhirnya membuang hingus mereka bersama-sama, hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Gin selesai menunaikan 'kegiatannya', mereka pun kembali berdiskusi (aku rasa dari awal mereka tidak berdiskusi) tentang Hitsugi Mansion.

"Baiklah, apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Hitsugi Mansion?" Tanya Shinpachi. Hijikata melirik Yamazaki yang tengah menggenggam beberapa kertas yang sudah usang. Dan kertas-kertas tersebut adalah hasil penyelidikkan Yamazaki mengenai Hitsugi Mansion yang di sebut juga rumah berhantu yang paling berhantu di Edo, bahkan lebih terkenal daripada Himur* mansion yang di adaptasi menjadi sebuah game terkenal bernama 'Fatal Foto'. Kagura sempat mau membeli kaset "Fatal Foto tersebut", tapi sayang dia tidak memilki PS 22 dan Gin melarang keras sesuatu yang berbau hantu ada di rumahnya, walaupun hanya sebuah game. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kadi melenceng dari topik permasalahannya?

"Hitsugi mansion, rumah besar milik keluarga Hitsugi. Salah satu keluarga tuan tanah yang kaya raya dan sangat di segani di edo…50 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Yamazaki.

"Woi, itu sudah lama sekali bukan?! Sebenarnya ada dua pertanyaan penting yang ada di kepalaku saat ini," Gin menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda peace di depan wajah Kondo dan kawan-kawan.

"Pertama, kenapa pihak shogun tidak memanggil cenayang atau _miiko, _seperti Ane dan Mone, untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Dan kedua, Kenapa kalian memanggil kami untuk MENJADI KORBAN PECURIAN PAJAK KALIAN?! KALIAN MAU MENJADI GAYUS TAMBUNIN? Tunggu, siapa itu Gayus Tambunin?" Gin berteriak kesal di depan wajah Kondo.

Kondo dengan wajah serius menghembuskan nafasnya berat, aku rasa karena dia seorang gorilla?

Bukan maksud Kondo memberikan permintaan tolong kepada pihak Yorozuya untuk membantu mereka. Ini semua karena Matsudaira yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikutsertakan anggota Yorozuya ke dalam kasus yang ditangani mereka kali ini. Lagipula mereka Yorozuya bukan? 'melakukan pekerjaan apapun, demi uang' itu adalah semboyan mereka. Namun sepertinya Gin harus menambahkan kata-kata semboyan tersebut menjadi, 'melakukan pekerjaan apapun **kecuali yang berhubungan dengan hantu, **demi uang'.

"Aku tahu ini berat Gin-san, tapi pihak Shogun benar-benar sudah resah dengan Hitsugi mansion ini. Banyak kasus orang hilang setelah mereka melewati mansion mewah dan luas tersebut, bahkan kucing dan anjing liar yang numpang lewat saja bisa hilang.

Kasus terakhir yang kami dapatkan, seorang perempuan muda seumuran Otae-san hilang di rumah itu, keluarganya bilang sebelum perempuan itu menghilang, dia sempat berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan. Jika di jumlahkan sekitar 400 penduduk sipil hilang di rumah tersebut, sebagian besar perempuan muda, jika ditambah anjing dan kucing yang hilang menjadi, 550." Yamazaki kembali menjelaskan.

"Kau mengertikan? Kalau kasus ini dibiarkan begitu saja maka bukan hanya orang awam yang kebetulan melewati rumah itu saja yang akan hilang, tapi kau dan seluruh warga di kabukichou pun bisa saja hilang di telan hantu itu," Hijikata menambahkan kemudian mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

"Tapi ada sedikit kejanggalan di sini, kenapa yang sering hilang itu perempuan muda seumuranku? Apa mungkin hantunya seorang stalker atau hentai?" Otae bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, tersenyum seperti biasa.

Semuanya kemudian menatap Otae dengan pandangan sweatdrop, ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Otae tadi. Jangan bilang hantunya memiliki sifat hentai!

"Hmm..itu cukup masuk akal.." ucap kondo, mengusap janggutnya.

"Apanya yang masuk akal?! Ane-ue, tidak mungkin ada hantu yang hentai di dunia ini!" bantah Shinpachi.

"Tapi ini dunia Gintama, kau ingat?" Otae menatap Shinpachi masih dengan senyuman khasnya, Shinpachi pun tidak jadi membantah lagi. Dia lupa sekarang ini dia hidup dan tinggal di dunia Gintama, bukan hidup di dunia Ga Ga GA no Kitaru atau Ghost Hut.

"Begini, jadi langsung pada intinya saja, besok pagi kalian datanglah ke alamat Hitsugi Mansion ini, jangan lupa membawa orang yang kuat selain kalian bertiga. Kami semua akan menunggu kalian di sana. Tapi ingat! Jika kalian kabur atau tidak datang, kalian tahu bukan apa akibatnya?" Hijikata tersenyum menyeringai sambil memberikan Gin sebuah kertas putih berukuran sedang yang ternyata peta dan alamat dari Mansion Hitsugi tersebut. Gin kemudian meremas kertas tersebut dengan kuat.

"Apa yang akan kami dapatkan dari pekerjaan ini..?"

Diam sejenak~

"Sebaliknya kami akan memberikan apapun yang kalian sukai selama sebulan penuh di tambah uang cash 100 Ryo dari pihak Shogun, bagaimana?"

"Setahun penuh.." tawar Gin.

"6 bulan penuh.." Hijikata ikut menawar.

"10 bulan penuh.." Gin kembali menawar.

"7 bulan penuh.." Author capek nulis kalian tahu sendiri siapa yang bicarakan?

"Hentikan! 7 bulan! Deal!" Teriak Shinpachi mencoba menghentikan pertarungan tawar menawar antar Gin dan Hijikata.

Akhirnya mereka pun sepakat dengan hasil yang didapatkan setelah pekerjaan tersebut selesai. Gin tentu saja masih merasa takut namun demi mempertahankan hal yang disukainya dan mendapatkan hal yang di sukainya selama 7 bulan penuh Gin rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah. Dia bisa saja menyanyi kembali untuk menenangkan arwah-arwah gentayangan yang ada di Mansion tersebut, seperti yang pernah di lakukan di Ghost Ryokan arc.

"Tidak masalah, pekerjaan seperti ini pasti akan berjalan dengan mudah." Ucap Gin sombong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pekerjaan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah!" Teriak Gin, saat ini Gin tengah di tarik tangannya oleh Shinpachi dan Kagura untuk menuju ke dalam sebuah Mansion yang cukup besar dan megah, jika kalian membayangkannya, kalian bisa melihat rumah keluarga Kyubei sebagai contoh hanya saja mansion ini keadaannya lebih ekstrim sedikit.

Terlihat aura hitam yang keluar dari mansion Hitsugi, dan ada burung gagak serta burung kondor (?) berterbangan di sekitar mansion (ingat, yang bisa hilang Cuma kucing dan anjing.) belum lagi banyak kertas mantra yang sudah usang bertebaran di sudut rumah yang terlihat akan runtuh tersebut. Oh iya, tak lupa ada beberapa bercak darah yang terpatri di dinding kayu mansion.

Anggota Shinsengumi sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka berlima di depan pintu masuk mansion Hitsugi.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, aku bersyukur kalian mau menepati janji!" ujar Kondo penuh senyum namun senyumnya luntur saat melihat Otae yang berdiri di samping Shinpachi.

"O-Ote-san! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Ini tempat berbahaya bagi '_young lady_ 'sepertimu!" Teriak Kondo, Otae menanggapi Kondo dengan senyuman.

"Akulah orang yang di pilih oleh mereka bertiga untuk ikut serta dalam pekerjaan mereka kali ini, lagipula di episode anime Gintama aku cukup berani untuk menghajar hantu."

'Benar juga, kaukan Gorilla wanita..' Ucap mereka semua minus Kondo serempak, namun hanya di dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu, kau tahukan kalau kasus orang hilang di sini kebanyakan yang hilang perempuan muda seumuranmu?" Hijikata tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan.

"Aku juga perempuan muda-aru!" teriak Kagura yang akhirnya kedapatan dialog lagi.

"Heh? Kau perempuan muda? Dasar bocah China, kau itu Monster berbentuk bocah dengan payung ungu bodohmu itu." Ejek Sougo yang akhirnya juga kedapatan dialog. (Sougo: "Mati kau Author!")

"KAU MAU MASUK KEDALAM NERAKA SADIS?!"

"Tidak sebelum kau dan Hijikata-san yang masuk duluan.."

"Oi, kau kira aku tidak dengar?!" Hijikata ikut mendominasi pertengkaran adu mulut kedua chibi tersebut. Shinpachi lagi-lagi harus turun tangan.

"Oi, sudah hentikan perteng-"

**_Tring!_**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringtone handphone milik Hijikata, tapi aneh. Ringtone ini rasanya tidak asing di telinga mereka semua.

_**Tring. Tring,tring,tring**.._

Hijikata melihat ponsel miliknya dengan pandangan bingung, setahunya ringtone miliknya bukan seperti ini. Diakan memasang ringtone Pret*y Cu*e, kenapa jadi ringtone dengan nada mellow yang menyedihkan begini?

"Tidak ada nama pemanggilnya.. nomor tidak di kenal?" Gumam Hijikata. Seketika itu juga mereka semua menyadari keganjilan ini. Ringtone handphone yang mellow dan menyedihkan, dengan nomor yang tidak di kenal tertera di dalamnya, tidak salah lagi kejadian ini sama persis dengan film hantu terkenal itu!

"Hijikata jangan di angkat!"

Tapi terlambat Hijikata sudah mengangkat ponsel miliknya dan menjawab panggilan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal tersebut.

"Halo?"

.

.

..

**To be Continue…**

**A/N: oke saya tahu kalau belum ada horror yang saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin(?). memang sulit untuk membuat horror di Gintama yang absurd, tapi di chapter berikutnya saya bener-bener lebih fokus ke horrornya. Jadi kalau nanti ada yang OOC saya minta maaf. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review! Saya masih newbie mohon bantuannya..(bow)**


End file.
